1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to collapsible structures, and in particular, to collapsible support frames that can be used to support various items, and that can be folded and collapsed to reduce the size of the frames.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Collapsible objects have recently become popular with both adults and children. Many of these collapsible objects have a plurality of panels which may be twisted and folded to reduce the overall size of the object to facilitate convenient storage and use. Each panel is comprised of a fabric or material that is supported by a resilient frame member, with the fabric or material spanning a portion of, or entirely across, the area supported by the frame member. The frame member supports the periphery of each panel, and is capable of being twisted and folded to reduce the size of each panel.
Examples of such collapsible objects are shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,794 (Zheng), U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,385 (Zheng) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,778,915 (Zheng) in the form of collapsible structures. These structures are currently being enjoyed by many people in many different applications. For example, these structures have been provided in many different shapes and sizes for children""s play indoors and outdoors. Smaller versions of these structures have been used as infant nurseries. Even smaller versions of these structures have been used as dollhouses and action figure play houses by toddlers and children. As another example, these structures have been made into tents or outdoor structures that can be used by adults and children for camping or other outdoor purposes. These structures have also been used as beach cabanas. Even animals can enjoy these structures. Some of these structures have been made into shelters that can be used by pets, both indoors and outdoors.
The wide-ranging uses for these collapsible structures can be attributed to the performance, convenience and variety that these structures provide. When fully expanded, these structures are stable and can be used as a true shelter without the fear of collapse. These structures are easily twisted and folded into a compact configuration to allow the user to conveniently store the structures. The light-weight nature of the materials used to make these structures makes it convenient for them to be moved from one location to another. These structures also provide much variety in use and enjoyment. For example, a child can use a structure both indoors and outdoors for different play purposes, and can use the same structure for camping.
Another example of collapsible objects include collapsible game and play structures, such as those illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,446 (Zheng) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,954 (Zheng). These structures provide a multitude of game structures that can be enjoyed by children and adults indoors and outdoors.
Yet another example of a collapsible object includes collapsible sunshields, such as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,784 (Zheng). These sunshields have two interconnecting panels that span the width of the windscreen.
In all of the above-mentioned collapsible structures, the fabric or material is permanently attached (e.g., by stitching) to the resilient frame members so that each panel is provided with a fabric or material that cannot be changed unless the existing fabric or material is cut or torn, which essentially destroys the panel. As a result, these structures suffer from the drawback that they lack variety in play and use, since they can only be used for their originally intended applications.
However, there is a great benefit in providing users with variety of play and use to increase amusement value, and the number of applications to which a product can be used. Thus, there still remains a need to provide collapsible objects and structures that provide the user with increased variety of play, and which increase the number of useful applications for these objects and structures.
In order to accomplish the objects of the present invention, the collapsible structures according to the present invention have one or more support frames, each having a foldable frame member that has a folded and an unfolded orientation, with the frame member defining a periphery for the support frame. Where more than one support frame is provided, the support frames can be hingedly coupled to each other. The frame member(s) can be used, for example, to support panel pieces, objects and coverings, among others. In some embodiments, one or more objects can be coupled to and supported by the support frame(s). In other embodiments, a covering may be placed over the support frame(s).